Fire in His Grey Eyes
by A Pen A Flame A Friend
Summary: Gabriel is sent to Hogwarts during the occupation of Snape. Friendless and alone at first, He makes friends,starts a rebellion and finds love in the least expected places. Multiple Pairings. I know its an OC but try it you may like it ; reviews would be appreciated.
1. A Summer Nights Dream

A warm breeze ruffled Gabriel's hair as he lounged in a chair on his front porch in the soft light of a warm summer evening. Crickets chirped in the bushes and a dog could be heard barking distantly. The days for the past week had been unusually warm, even for summer and the peeling painted deck still maintained the days heat. Warmth seeped Into Gabriel's bare feet. From his house on the hill cars could be seen moving distantly on the highway far below like shiny metal beetles. His mother leaned out an upstairs window and called to him

"Gabriel! Your friend Sarah is walking up the path."

"Thank you Mum!" yelled back Gabriel while snatching up his t-shirt from where he had discarded it an hour earlier He shrugged it on and vaulted over the porch railing. He started to jog down the worn dirt path. Halfway down he could see Sarah's brown hair through the trees at the bottom of the hill, raising a hand in greeting he ran to meet her.

"Hey!" he called

She looked up, surprise briefly registering on her face before she rolled her eyes and grinned.

"How is it no matter how many times I come here you always know I'm coming and come to meet me?"

"I'm just lucky I guess?" He grinned (In reality having wizard parents with Sneakoscopes monitoring the property was an effective way to pick up just about anything).

She playfully punched him on the arm and then she squealed as he grabbed her and threw her upon his back and piggy backed her up to the house.

He dropped her in a laughing heap by the door and brushed dirt off his blue jeans. His mother leaned out the window and waved

"Why hello there Sarah! Pleasant evening isn't it?"

"Yes it certainly is!"

"Anything we can help you with?"

"Just came to see Gabriel ma'am"

"Good! Carry on!" she called down cheerfully

Sarah tilted her head and leaned against the door from where she sat on the ground near the door as his mother withdrew her head from the window.

"You look nice today Gabe."

"What? Oh thanks, you too." He replied somewhat distractedly.

"Schools just around the corner you know. Excited for our final year?"

"Oh god I don't even want to think about it yet, its still three weeks away yeah?

"Well, yeah but I heard classes are going to be practically university level this year its probably a good idea to get prepared now isn't it?"

Gabriel started to laugh and then grimaced. If only his problems were as trivial as hard classes and what to wear for prom next year. The dark wizard Voldemort had returned to power, by now everyone knew it, he had a feeling nothing was going to be so simple. Though his parents had decided to home school his magical education as apposed to sending him off to Hogwarts, he was still relatively up to date on the current events in the magical world. His parents managed to somehow obtain copies of both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet from time to time. He'd even managed to locate and read his mothers stash of Witch Weekly magazines under her bed. The world was changing and he could feel it.

"Did you hear about all those deaths in the paper?" Sarah's voice cut through his thoughts, unknowingly hitting on his line of thinking.

"Yeah, scary business that, I was just thinking about that actually."

"Mum thinks there's a psycho about, even though they say there's no marks on the bodies and it looks like they died of natural causes. (It was surprising how right her mum was considering the killing curse left no marks on the victim save perhaps the look of terror in the victims eyes)

"Yeah its too many deaths to just be natural, you probably shouldn't walk around alone without me from now on, just to be on the safe side."

"Well isn't that gentlemanly of you." She smiled.

"Gabriel, can you run down to the store for some milk, and while your there get yourselves some ice-cream?" called his father. Gabriel knew that meant an owl would be arriving shortly with a letter and it was best not to let Sarah muggle that she was, see that.

"C'mon Sarah let's go."

"Alright."

He helped her up from where she had been sitting and they vaulted the porch banister and started jogging down the path. Gabriel still barefoot, Sarah in a pair of red flats. They began to pick up speed and soon they where racing down the steep path, laughing and with their hair flying behind them. Trees then surrounded them when they reached the forest at the bottom of the hill and the race became an obstacle course as roots and logs and rocks appeared to trip the unwary or reckless. So many times had this race been run that not a foot was out of place nor an ankle caught on a root. The forest echoed with their whoops and cries. At the end of the forest and across a small stream they came to a wide grassy field and across that lay the town. They slowed, out of breath and collapsed into a laughing heap in the tall grass of the field.

Sarah started to giggle.

"What?" said Gabriel, a smile on his face.

"I beat you this time!"

"It had to happen once, it wont again" he grinned

"Perhaps" she said coyly

After a moment of silently catching their breath and listening to the frogs and crickets in the grass, Sarah spoke again.

"Guess we should get moving again, huh Gabe?"

He nodded and stood, extending a hand to help her up. He brushed his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes and picked grass of his t-shirt that had an obscure muggle band on it.

"Blah, its still too bloody hot out and it must be close to nine by now."

"Welcome to summer Gabe! Or have you not noticed?" she drawled sarcastically.

He pulled her to her feet and faked a scowl before they wandered through the field and emerged at the outskirts of town. A bell chimed as Sarah and Gabriel entered the store. The sound of an air conditioner going full blast at the back of the store mingled with the buzz of the refrigerators that lined one wall. A few rows of stands lined with colourful snacks occupied the bulk of the store. The doddering old man who ran the store was seated behind the counter with a fan and a small television set.

"Hi " said Sarah, waving to the old shopkeeper.

"Hello Sarah, Hello Gabe" said the old man, flashing his gummy smile.

Gabriel bristled; he hated it when anyone but Sarah called him Gabe. Sarah noticed him stiffen and patted his shoulder.

"Come on _Gabriel._ Putting extra emphasis on his name so would get the idea. Lets get the stuff we need."

He shrugged and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk that hadn't expired yet and drifted over to Sarah who was in the middle of browsing the frozen treats section.

"What are you thinking of getting?"

"I'm not sure yet" she replied, one hand hovering over an ice-cream sandwich, the other over a mint ice-cream bar.

"Oh just get both it's only a few more pounds."

"No! A I don't want to get fat and B I'm saving my money for a new dress!"

"You're not going to get fat you're too skinny."

"Well I won't always be!"

"Just watch, you will."

"Oh shut up." She said, grabbing the mint ice-cream bar.

After paying who had eyed them suspiciously the entire time after noticing Gabriel stiffen, they sat outside at a bench across the street and began eating the ice-cream they had bought.

" seems even more paranoid then usual huh?"

"He's probably like your mum, thinks a crazy psycho's around."

"Mhmm" she nodded and took another bite of her ice-cream.

"Well guess we should head back before this milk turns bad."

"Sure just let me finish this." She took the last two bites of her ice-cream, licked her fingers and grinned at him.

They got up and chucked the litter in the nearby bin.

The trek back up to his house took considerably longer then the way down he had to drop Sarah off at her house on the way there. She hugged him.

"I'll see you on the weekend, ok Gabe? We should see if we can finally finish that puzzle we started at the beginning of the summer."

"Sounds good, see you later." He hugged her back, smiled and turned towards his house.

He walked through the forest with a grin on his face, swinging the milk jug as he went. By the time he reached the hill it was already dark. A bright moon had risen and illuminated the path he walked. He felt remarkably at peace with the world and with himself. He walked up the porches front steps and opened the screen door and walked into the house. All the lights were off, the only light provided by a guttering candle on the kitchen table. It didn't sound like anyone was home, and beginning to feel slightly afraid he padded into the kitchen.

"Hello?" he called out nervously.

The only warning he got was the feeling of a hand gripping his shoulder before he was spun around, slammed into a wall and had an illuminated wand shoved under his chin. He looked into the startled and teary-eyed face of his father.

"Dad! Its me!" yelled Gabriel.

His father drew back

"Sorry son, I didn't know that when I jumped you. We thought it might be death eaters."

"What, has the story in the papers got you all jumpy?"

"No…well..,its best if you let your mother explain, and get your wand!" with that he went to the door and looked outside, wand at the ready.

With a heavy feeling in his heart Gabriel walked to the kitchen drawer and found his wand at the back. He drew it out and held it in his hand. Rowan, 12 and a half inches, slightly springy. He walked into the den and found his mother sitting on the sofa with tears in her eyes and her wand in her hand.

"Mum, what's going on?" he asked, at once insatiably curious and terrified.

"Gabriel, there's something here you should read, it came with that owl that arrived earlier." She pushed a letter toward him that had been resting on the counter top. Gabriel picked it up with trembling fingers and began to read.

_By Order of Headmaster Snape and the Ministry of Magic. All magically gifted youths between the ages of Eleven to Eighteen shall henceforth be required to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start of the new term. A list of required school supplies has been included with this letter. You must arrive via Hogwarts express and be sorted into a house. Failure to do so will result…in penalty._

_Regards_

_Headmaster Severus Snape_

Gabriel dropped the letter and looked into his mother eyes, his blue grey, hers red and puffy. She spoke first.

"All these years we've kept you near and safe for fear of death eaters and the rise of He Who Must Not Be …all for naught, you must go.

"Maybe if I leave now I can avoid going?"

"you cant, they're monitoring every house they sent a letter to. All we can hope for is that we trained you well enough. Your going to be entering a world you aren't used to, a world you only half know. You will have to hide your muggle sympathies and most importantly you can't have any contact with muggles until you leave!

"Even Sarah?"

"Especially Sarah! , Dear, you'll do this if you want to keep her safe.

"But I said I would see her this weekend."

"Listen to me you foolish boy!, If you see Sarah she will die. These people are pure blood supremacist, haters of muggles and all they represent."

"I…Alright."

"Your being so brave my beautiful boy, make friends, I don't know what it will be like, It may be horrible but no matter what you must remain strong."

"I will."

"Now…there is a lot we must prepare for…"


	2. Memories

The mood in Diagon Alley was unusually somber, for the first time dark wizards walked the streets, brushing shoulders with terrified perspective students and their parents alike. Parcels were kept clutched close and wands were held in white knuckled grips. Gabriel walked as one condemned, drifting from shop to shop, hardly noticing the things around him. He passed empty closed down building where he had occasionally purchased supplies. He passed the hollowed out husk of Olivanders wand shop where he had received his wand. The normally cheery streets still and cold, after he purchased all his supplies, he sank on a bench on an abandoned side street next to his parents.

"I hate this" he sighed

"They leached the life out of this place," muttered his white-faced mother.

"What do you think Hogwarts is going to be like now Mother?"

"I'm not sure, but if Diagon Alley is any indication its probably best to prepare for the worst."

Gabriel nodded and looked down one of the side alleys adjacent to theirs. He thought he caught a glimpse of a strangely gaunt looking blond boy disappearing through the door of an eerie, and mostly untouched, shop.

"What shop is that" he asked

His father stirred from his revere and squinted down the alley.

"That'd be Borgin and Burkes. Nasty place, full of cursed items and Death Eater friendly besides."

" I just saw a blond boy go in there."

"Really? Well they are either insanely curious with no regard for their personal safety, or a bad sort to be avoided."

"What if he was just curious? He could be in danger!"

His mother and father looked uncomfortable.

"Well…in these times…that's just the way it has to be…"

A flurry of emotions flickered across Gabriel's face. He abruptly stood up and rounded on his parents, the entirety of his rather short 5'3 frame shaking with disbelieving rage.

"I can't believe you!" he shouted at his parents. "You cowards! You're as bad as the Death Eaters! You're really going to let someone possibly get hurt or worse because you're afraid! You are no parents of mine!" he spat venomously, before wheeling around and marching quickly toward the shop, leaving his two stunned parents behind him.

Gabriel strode forward, propelled by rage. He crossed the distance to the door quickly and flung his hand towards the door, grasping the doorknob with raged clenched hands. He felt his hand spasm and involuntarily fly off the door handle as the call of "Relashio!" reached his ears. Seconds later he felt a hand grip his arm with almost painful strength. His eyes widened as he found himself being hauled back the way he came, fingers gripping his arm with bruising force. A rather intimidating looking girl was proceeding in berating him and his apparent lack of intelligence as well as his reckless behavior. Halfway down the street he managed to collect himself enough to start protesting.

"Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing! Get off me!"

"You stupid idiot!" she growled, what the hell where you thinking? Going into Borgin and Burkes? You don't look like any death eater I've ever seen, which leads me to conclude that you're just a fucking moron who is incredibly reckless and stupid!"

Gabriel struggled to free his arm, tripping, backwards down the street cursing his slight weight. Once the girl had reached his parents, she threw back her deep hood, revealing a cascading mass of curly blond hair. Her face would be considered quite pretty if it wasn't currently twisted into such a scary expression. She stared at his parents levelly and angrily.

"Is this yours?" She spat.

His parents looked quite cowed and could only nod mutely at her. The girl released her vice like grip on his arm.

"Then I suggest you had keep better track of him!"

Gabriel finally managed to partially find his voice again

""But…I…there was a boy! He was going in there and it's not a good place to go!"

She rounded on him, her green eyes flashing.

"No, no its not! So why the fuck are you going in there after him you infallibly stupid git! Don't risk your ass going in to save people from Death Eater shops, especially when they are Death Eaters themselves!"

She locked eyes with Gabriel.

"Don't waste your time or energy trying to save a Malfoy, heaven knows I've tried."

With that she drew her hood back over her head again, placed her wand in her pocket and walked off elegantly back the way she had come.

Gabriel brushed himself off and gazed down the street after her before turning to his parents.

"What a rude girl." Muttered his father.

"Smart though" remarked his mother, "Shes got good instincts too, I bet you could learn a lot from her if you cared to, though it does sound as though she associates with Death Eaters so perhaps not…"

Gabriel suddenly felt rather foolish.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No, your right, we are cowards, the things we saw in the last war…we don't ever want to see those things again, we hoped you wouldn't have to see such things in your lifetime."

"Kind of too late for that isn't it?" said Gabriel, gesturing to Borgin and Burkes and the steady stream of black robed figures going in and out of it.

"Cowardly or not, those times have come again."

A few hours and a multitude of supplies later, Gabriel crashed down on gratefully on his bed, thoroughly exhausted. A plethora of new things were stacked precariously around his room. Varying years of spell books littered his floor, purchased in the intention of filling the gaps in his magical education. Quills of varying lengths and hues were scattered about his desk and in his closet hung his crisp new robes. He thought morosely about how much he was going to miss his comfortable Muggle clothes. He rolled over and grabbed a spellbook at random and flipped to a random page.

"Flippendo" he read, " A basic knockback jinx." And with that, Gabriel hunkered down and began to study.

He opened his eyes and blearily looked at the clock at his bedside table. Ten Pm. Four hours later. Gabriel blinked and wiped the drool from his mouth. "Damn must have fallen asleep."

He picked the spell book off and looked in dismay at the pages that had crinkled when he had dropped the book as he fell asleep.

"Lucky thing these books have heavy covers" he mused, straightening out the pages and shutting the book so it would press the pages flat.

He abruptly dropped it again with a loud thud as a face appeared at his window, an all too familiar face.

"Pst!...Gabe! Let me in!"

"Sara! What the hell are you doing here, were on the second floor!"

"Climbed your lattice, duh."

He blinked

"That's actually kind of impressive." He collected himself "But you cant be here!" suddenly panicking again.

"Why the hell not?" she hissed as she pulled herself agilely through his window. "You said you would see me next weekend, its been two and a half weeks. You wont return my calls, you wont answer your door and now apparently I cant see you when all you're doing is sitting in your room playing with all this weird shit!"

Gabriel's mind went into full panic mode when he realized all his wizarding gear was still laying around his room.

"Shit."

He grabbed Sara and sat her down on his bed.

"Right, so this is going to sound absolutely bat shit insane, but the reason I haven't been able to see you is, I'm a wizard and I'm being forced to go to Wizard school and I haven't been able to see you because I'm in danger and I don't want to put you in harms way.

Gabriel spoke quickly an in an almost pleading tone and by the end of it he felt tears of frustration begin to brim in his eyes. He wiped them away angrily, Angry at himself, angry at his parents, angry at that girl in Diagon Alley, angry in general.

Sara too was tearing up. She spoke in a dangerously low tone.

"Gabriel James Cooper! How dare you lie to me!" her voice rising steadily, "What, am I just supposed to be like Oh no problem that makes sense I'm sorry? You're a wizard that makes sense? What a Bullshit excuse! And-"

Gabriels parents burst into the room wands raised. Saras eyes flew wide before she was frozen in place.

Gabriel whirled on his parents wand raised

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Gabriel move." Commanded his father.

"No!"

He turned and moved his wand in an attempt to free Sara

"Finite-"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

He hit the floor as stiff as a board, an expression of helpless desperate anger and betrayal frozen on his face.

"Were so sorry Gabriel, this is the only way."

His parents stepped over him and pointed their wands at Sara's fear filled eyes.

Gabriel screamed silently.

"Obliviate!"

Sara's eyes dulled and recognition fled from them, his mother grabbed her arm and with a loud crack Apparated them both.

His father looked down at him with a mix sadness and pity.

"We've removed all memories of us from her mind and we will do the same to her parents…it'll be like you never met. Its for the best, she will be safer this way."

His father removed the spell from him.

Gabriel's long broken cry was heart breaking.


	3. House

The carriages pulled up towards the dark and oddly foreboding rod iron front gates that barred the way towards Hogwarts and Gabriel gulped, his hand straying subconsciously towards his wand in his pocket. On either side of the carriageway, dark shapes prowled, dark shapes on patrol for any sign of dissidence and above them fluttered Dementors, floating eerily like repressive ghosts, sobering the mood and filling the students hearts with icy fear.

Beside him, the rather dotty looking blond girls brow wrinkled and she whispered a spell. A small Patronus flowed out of her wand and sat on the seat next to her, a hare. Gabriel immediately felt a little bit better. She looked over at him. "Its not usually like this you know," a rather dreamy tone to her voice. "Normally it's a lot more fun." Beside a black robed death eater strode up to the carriage. "oi! You there, put that Patronus out before I put it out for you.!" The girl looked confused. "But its not hurting anyone, look its harmless." She waved her wand and the hare sprang up, doing a little run in mid air around the carriage. The result was that the Dementors overhead scattered in a cloud of what looked almost like panic in their hurry to get away from it.

"I said out! Crucio!" a flash of red light shot out from his wand and hit the girl. She gave a cry and then her Patronus winked out. The mood immediately became oppressive again and Gabriel grabbed the girls shaking hand as the carriage continued to rumble on.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, Ill be fine, it only hurt a little."

"I'm Gabriel by the way"

"Luna."

"My parents warned me it might be like this"

"Mine did to, my father said I ought not to go, but I insisted, We cant keep hiding from You Know Who Forever." She spoke in whispered tones, the hurt more reflected in her big doe like eyes, then her face."

Gabriel looked at her clothing, he noticed a blue border to her clothing and an eagle pinned to her sweater. "You're a Ravenclaw aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes"

"I haven't been sorted yet, I'm homeschooled you see."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll get put where you belong, hoping that is that they actually do sorting this year, I'm really not sure what to expect now that Professor Dumbledore is dead.

About five minutes later they came to the very entrance of Hogwarts. The students got out and were directed into orderly lines. They where marched towards the great hall. Gabriel got his first glimpse of the truly impressive sight. A massive staircase was the main feature of the room and on the wall directly facing the door was a massive sigil bearing Hogwarts coat of arms. A proud roaring lion, An Intelligent looking eagle, A cunning snake with emeralds for eyes and a dependable badger. Underneath where scrawled a phrase in Latin, Gabriel was unsure what it said but he assumed it was the schools motto. A lady in an emerald green robe strode up to him and drew him away from the crowd of students.

"Judging by your lost expression and the fact you hardly look like a first year, you are Gabriel Cooper I assume?"

"Yes ma'm"

"I, am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts and the Transfigurations teacher, now if you'll come with me.

He followed her, careful not to step on the train of her immaculate robe. He was led into a small quiet side room with nothing but a stool and an old hat, he assumed it was the sorting hat that he had heard so much about from his parents.

"This hat will sort you into one of our four houses, namely Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. One of these shall become your home for the rest of the year. Now please be seated."

Gabriel sat, apprehension suddenly gripping him. He thought about what Isabelle had said and prayed to all the gods that he could think of that he didn't get Hufflepuff. She placed the hat upon his head and Gabriel heard its whispered voice in his head "Now…lets see…where shall we put you." It sat there on his head for about ten seconds before calling out in a clear voice. "Ravenclaw!"


End file.
